There are five recognized taste sensations, sweet, salty, sour, bitter, and umami. Many people dislike things that are overly bitter and perceive it is as unpleasant, sharp, or otherwise disagreeable. Bitterness is the most sensitive of the tastes and it is thought to be a defense mechanism to protect the body against ingestion of toxic substances, as a large number of natural bitter compounds are known to be toxic.
However many medications, especially liquid medications, have a bitter taste associated with them due to the drug actives and excipients. Medications often contain flavors and sweeteners to mute the bitterness associated with the actives and excipients. Despite these efforts, many medications still possess an unpleasant taste and/or after taste. This causes some consumers to avoid and/or dread taking medications due to the unpleasant taste.
Thus, there is a need for a medication, in particular a liquid medication, with reduced bitterness.